


Somewhere I belong

by YaoiFreak4Life



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Arthur comes back, Eventual Romance, Florist AU, Happy Ending, Immortal Merlin, M/M, Memory Loss, Pining Merlin, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiFreak4Life/pseuds/YaoiFreak4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After laying him to rest Merlin awaits for his king to return to him. A thousand years pass and no sign of his prat until one day a familiar yet impatient stranger (literally) bumps into him on his way to work. </p><p> What will become of the two when they are finally reunited? Will Arthur remember him? And if so, will the two understand and accept the intense feelings that have been dormant for the last thousand years?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere I belong

"Arthur is not just a king.  
He is the Once and Future King.  
Take heart, for when Albion's need is greatest:  
Arthur will rise again" 

A thousand years have passed since Kilgharrah left me with his final words. They have been branded into my memory since our last encounter and I have carried them along with me every aching step of the way. I have lived a hundred life-times since then. I have watched children grow and pass on, have endured war and peace. I have seen the rise and fall of worlds all while I remained.

This was the life I was destined to live and yet I never once imagined it would be mines to venture alone. I had a life once before, back when my friends were more than long forgotten legends of this world; when knights served and protected the people, when Kings and Queens righteously ruled the land, in a land of myth and a time of magic. Camelot had become my home and even when it fell it never lost that title, for I have loved too greatly then to think of it as anything less.

My life has altered significantly since then. I have taken on new identities, have grown to care and love others I have crossed paths with, yet it never detoured me from my destiny. I live a life of secrets, just as I always had, allowing the world to see me at the surface but never to the core. For there is only one that can wholly understand the burdens that lie within, and I have spent my immortal life by his side, passing the same lake I had put him to rest in. 

I have spent so long waiting, praying, yearning each and every day that today would be the day he rise from its depth and greet me with open arms. Not as a master acknowledging his faithful servant, but as a friend yearning for his companion. King Arthur may have been many things to his people, but to me he was simply Arthur, he was my friend and for the last thousand years I have searched and have patiently waited for him to return... return to me.


End file.
